The Couple from the Burbs
by Mana6
Summary: The remains of a couple are found leading to a whirlwind investigation before the killer can strike again. Will Brennan and Booth have to go undercover to find the killer before another couple winds up dead? Will Brennan and Booth be that couple? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Couple from the Burbs  
Author: Mana  
Rating: PG/ K (rating may change)  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Pairing: B/B (later on)  
Spoilers: None…let me know if you see one.  
Summary: The remains of a couple are found leading to a whirlwind investigation before the killer can strike again. Will Brennan and Booth have to go undercover to find the killer before another couple winds up dead? Will Brennan and Booth be that couple?  
Authors Notes: _I would really like to hear what you guys think! Please R&R_

The Couple from the Burbs

"What's the verdict, Bones," Special Agent Seeley Booth asked as he bounded into the Jeffersonian Institute seeing his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, hunched over a set of skeletal remains. She looked up at him, a dismal look in her eyes, and moved her gaze back down to the body. Booth ran his ID card through the card reader located at the bottom of the platform. After the satisfying beep, he hurried up the stairs, tapping the file folder in his hand against his thigh.

"The victims were both shot at close range," Brennan started, looking up towards the skull and pointing to a large hole in the frontal bone. "There is evidence that the victims' hands were also bound. There are small fractures along the triquetrum and lunate which would indicate that the victims were struggling against some kind of restraint, though I can't be sure what, as of yet." She looked up at Booth, shaking her head. "It looks like an execution style killing."

Booth nodded, looking from his partner to the remains lying on the illuminated table. Looking over her shoulder, he saw the other skeleton behind her, lying bare against its table. The pale bones seemed to glow in the bright lights of the lab. "What about her?" He gestured his head to the body behind Brennan. "Same thing?"

Brennan nodded turning and bending down slightly over the victim's wrist. "Yes, although I think she may have been killed first. There isn't as much damage to her wrist as there is to the male's." Standing, she turned back to him. "I think that he was made to watch, and struggled against his restraints more as she was shot."

Booth looked down at the bodies, his lips forming a thin line. What a horrible thing to witness. "Do we have an ID?" he asked, not looking up.

"Angela is working on running her facial reconstructions through the database. Hopefully she'll have something for us soon," Brennan replied quietly.

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than the aforementioned artist, Angela Montenegro, rounded the corner and walked onto the platform. "I have their names. They were a married couple from Arlington, Virginia: Joseph and Tricia Schwartz. They've been missing for 2 years." She held up the pictures and report, handing them over to Booth.

"They were last seen entering their house, February 13th, 2006," Booth said, reading the missing persons report. "No one saw them after that night and according to this, no one saw them leave their house and or anyone enter."

He looked back at the bodies, now identified as Joseph and Tricia and shook his head.

"How could two people just vanish from their home with no one the wiser?" Angela said, her gaze locked on the bodies.

Before Booth could reply, his cell phone rang, the shrill sound piercing through the silence that was hanging between them.

"Booth," he answered. His eyes closed slightly in an elongated blink and his teeth peeked out, biting his bottom lip as he listened to the caller. "Yeah, thanks. We'll be there in an hour," he finally said, flipping his phone closed. Looking up at Brennan, he said, "They found another set of bodies in the woods outside of a neighborhood in Arlington. Get your gear."

Brennan nodded, walking past him to her office. Booth looked up at Angela, who returned his gaze with a small sad nod.

The bleak sunlight filtered through the trees, as Brennan and Booth made their way through the dense trees. From the road, this area had looked like everything around it, well-kept and landscaped, snow melting against the beautiful trees. However, as they ventured further into the untouched forest, the human effects waned. This was woodland that hadn't seen any development, and likely wouldn't for a number of years more.

"The bodies were found by a kid out riding his 4-wheeler," the local police officer said as he guided them through the underbrush. "Apparently, he ran right over one of them."

Brennan scowled slightly. That meant there was going to be damage to the bones that wouldn't coincide with how they were killed. She only hoped that it was to an area of the remains that wouldn't clash with cause of death.

The officer slowed as they entered a slightly cleared area, with a bright blue 4-wheeler to the side. A young man bundled up in a large jacket was standing with a group of officers, obviously being questioned. In the middle of the clearing, yellow tape was tied in a circle by the surrounding trees.

Brennan moved quickly, ducking under the tape and squatting down bending her head to look at the remains. Gently pushing the snow aside, she found the pelvic bone. "Female," she announced. "Late 20's to early 30's." She reached over to the other side, pushing the melting snow away from the other body. "This one is male, 30's." Looking up at their skulls, she made quick work assessing the hole in the front. "They were both shot," she said, turning her attention back to Booth who was quickly writing everything down in a notepad.

"Same thing," he muttered, looking up from the pad to her. She nodded imperceptibly, and looked back down at the couple at her feet.

_Well? Should I continue?? What do you think? Click that button and let me know!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to the reviewers so far! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!__ It's been a long while since I've written anything like this, and I've been worrying that maybe I've lost it. It's good to see that people are reading, so keep the reviews up! I hope that my writing will get better as this story goes. _

_Here's the next part. Let me know what you think!! __I will try and update often, but with school full time and work full time, it might not be as often as I'd like. _

"Well, from what I can tell," Brennan started. "These two died in the same manner as the previous couple. They've been dead almost a year. They were both restrained, and the male's wrists show much more damage than the females. I'm assuming that she was shot first, again, and the male struggled harder after that. They, again, were both shot execution style." She looked up at Booth, who was staring at her, pursing his lips.

"Looks like we are dealing with a serial killer then," he said. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Brennan looked back down at the bodies, gently shaking her head, her ponytail flipping back and forth. "No," she stated definitively. "There isn't anything that I can see that would differentiate this couple from the Schwartz's. They were both healthy adults who were killed similarly to the other couple. This female has more fractures to her metacarpals than the other, but that just verifies that she struggled more than Tricia Schwartz. It's a corresponding feature to anyone who has been bound and is scared."

"Alright, see what Angela can get on their faces and get back to me. I'm going to head over to headquarters and see what I can dig up." Booth turned and made his way down the few steps to the main floor. "Call me if you find anything else," he tossed over his shoulder as the doors swished open.

A few hours later, Brennan was sitting in her office going over her notes that she had taken while evaluating the remains. She was quickly typing them, so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to hear her best friend walk in.

"Sweetie," Angela said, taking a seat across the desk from her. "I have the faces." She slid her sketch pad across the desk towards Brennan. Sighing softly, Brennan lifted the pad and saw two smiling faces staring back at her.

"Good work, Ange," she smiled. "Go ahead and run it and see if you get anything off of them." She handed the pad back to her friend.

Angela took the pad, biting her lip. "I already did." She took a deep breath and handed Brennan another paper. "Michael and Christiana DuPont: missing since last February."

Brennan took the piece of paper and stared at the photo of the two people she had just seen in the drawing. The couple was smiling brightly into the camera, holding toasting flutes. The man was wearing a black tuxedo, and the woman, a white gown and her blonde hair was delicately styled and embellished with a veil. "This is a wedding photo." Brennan looked back up at Angela.

"Yeah, they would have been married a year last Valentine's Day. They were still newlyweds," Angela replied, wringing her hands, her usually happy face covered in a frown.

Looking back down at the photo, Brennan looked at their faces. "They went missing in February, you said?"

"Yeah," Angela cleared her throat. "They were last seen on February 10th. But they were leaving for a romantic getaway, just the two of them. They apparently hadn't told anyone, because no one reported them missing until February 28th." Angela stopped for a moment. "Bren, who could do this? Kill these couples?"

Brennan shook her head, "I don't know, Ange. But that's what we are going to find out."

Angela nodded and stood up, turning when she reached the door. "If you need anything else…"

Brennan smiled at her friend. She was always so emotional. Every case, she seemed to become personally involved. She had come to realize that the reason was because she had to connect with the victims on a personal level, one that Brennan never needed to. Angela gave the victims back their identities, their faces. It was all psychology to Brennan, but, on some level, she did understand.

As Angela left her office, Brennan saw Booth pass her. They stopped and talked for a moment, before Booth moved past her and entered Brennan's office. Brennan had already returned to typing her notes.

"Get your things, Bones. We've got places to be," he said in greeting.

Turning away from her computer she met his gaze head on. "Where are we going?"

"We," he gestured between the two of them. "Are going to meet with the last person who saw the Schwartz's alive. So," he paused. "Hurry up, we have places to go, people to see."

She stood, shrugging her lab coat off and draping it over the back of her chair. Leaning over her desk, she saved her document and locked her computer. Grabbing her jacket from the coat rack, she turned to him, following him out of her office.

As they got into the SUV, Brennan told him what Angela had found. Booth listened intently, as he made his way onto the freeway. Turning to look over at her, he asked, "So, both of the couples went missing in February?"

Brennan nodded in silence. She looked out the window at the trees rushing past them. The bleak early February morning had faded away to a bright and sunny afternoon. Pockets of dirty snow melted in the shadows under the trees on the edge of the woods. Spring would be here before anyone knew it.

"Bones," Booth said, breaking her out of her reverie. "You still with me?"

Brennan looked back over at Booth, "Yeah, where else would I be?" A look of confusion crossed her face. "We are both in the same vehicle."

Booth smirked slightly, shaking his head. "Never mind, Bones. As I was saying, if the Schwartz's went missing in February 2 years ago and the DuPont's went missing last February…" he trailed off.

"It seems to indicate that another couple will go missing this February, if the killer is still out there," Bones finished, smiling slightly.

"Exactly," Booth said, reaching for his phone. "I'm calling Cullen," he said before she could question. "Got to let him know what we found."

_Well, that little button is just looking to be pushed. You don't want to disappoint it, do you? It's the button's whole life purpose!_

_-Mana _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the reviews so far! You guys really make me want to continue this story (which is shaping up to be much larger than I originally planned****This is mostly a filler chapter, hopefully to keep you wanting to read it. ****Let me know!**

Tricia Schwartz's best friend, Annabelle Reynolds, sat on the oversized couch across from Brennan and Booth, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. She looked between the partners who were currently squished together on the small plaid loveseat in her homey little living room. The room was well decorated, and well lived in. Picture frames were scattered about, some on tables, a few above the mantle, each housing a different picture of the same couple smiling out from behind the glass.

Brennan lifted a small frame from the end table next to her, looking at Annabelle and her husband seated at a table, Joseph and Tricia Schwartz beside them. They were all grinning stupidly, their faces sunburned. In each of their hands they held a brightly colored drink, each with a small paper umbrella peeking out from over the tops. For a moment, Brennan paused at Joseph and Tricia. They seemed so happy, so carefree. It still sometimes caught her off guard that the remains that ended up on her lab table had once been cheerful, emotional people. They couldn't just be broken down into a femur or clavicle, no matter how much she tried to do just that. They had been whole. They had been complete. They had been alive.

Annabelle smiled sadly at Brennan, breaking the doctor out of her trance. "That was taken the summer before they disappeared. We went on a cruise to St. Thomas."

"Mrs. Reynolds," Booth started, leaning forward, his elbows resting against his knees. "Do you remember anything else that could help us find out who killed them?"

Annabelle shook her head slowly, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. "I already told the police everything I knew when they first questioned me after I reported them missing."

Booth nodded. "I understand, but anything, the smallest thing, could be helpful."

Annabelle nodded at him. "We had gone out to dinner, just the 4 of us. My husband drove and we all car-pooled. We went to this little Mexican dive around the corner. They had just gotten back from a weekend trip and they were tired, so we didn't stay out for long. We drove them back to their house, and watched them go inside," Annabelle stopped, choking back a broken sob. "They were supposed to pick their dog up from the vet the next morning. That's when I knew something was wrong."

Booth nodded. "How do you know they didn't pick up their dog?"

Annabelle sniffled and brushed the free-flowing tears off her cheeks. "The vet is a friend of ours. Georgia Morton. She lives a couple blocks from here. She was dog-sitting Pogo for the weekend for Joe and Trish. When they didn't pick Pogo up that morning, she called me to see if I'd heard anything. I went over to their house, and no one answered. Their cars were still there," she paused. "Everything was the same, only they were gone."

"Where did they go the weekend before they disappeared," Brennan interjected.

Annabelle wiped her nose with her thumb. "Down south, North Carolina, the Smokey Mountains. They went there every year to celebrate their anniversary."

"It was their anniversary?" Booth said, sitting up straighter.

"No, their anniversary was Valentine's Day. They just went the weekend before to celebrate early." Annabelle took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that's all I know. I wish there was something new I could tell you." She shook her head solemnly and looked down at her hands.

Booth stood, and Brennan followed suit. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Reynolds." Booth handed her a business card. "If there is anything else you remember, just contact me."

Annabelle took the card from him and nodded. "I will."

Booth and Brennan walked back to the car in silence. After they had buckled in, Brennan turned to Booth. "Booth, the DuPont's anniversary was Valentine's Day as well."

Booth nodded, and looked over at her quickly, before returning his gaze to the road. "I know, Bones. It seems that our victims had more in common than just the way they were killed."

A long silence stretched between them, each caught in their own entangled web of thoughts. Two couples, each murdered in February, both married on Valentine's Day. No leads for either case. Who had done this? Why? Were there others that were still out there that hadn't been found? Who would be the next victims? A shrill ringing from Booth's pocket disturbed their thoughts.

Flipping open his phone, he answered, "Booth." He paused for a short moment. "Yes sir, we'll be right there." Ending the call, he looked over at Brennan, his eyes slightly wider than usual. "That was Cullen. He wants to see us immediately."

Brennan looked at him, her eyes shining with curiosity. It wasn't often that they were both called in to see Cullen. It was even less often that he himself called. She wondered what was in store.

**Well? How was it? Press the button and let me know. It only takes a second**** and it means so much**


	4. Chapter 4

**I big puffy heart all of you guys that have reviewed this story so far. You guys really rock! **

**_Rageoffire_****- Yes, the rating will probably change to T as the story goes. I wanted to start it as a K but as it's going, it's definitely looking like a nice T. **

**Also, I didn't know Cullen's secretary's name, or if he even has one (I'm sure he does) so I just went with what my fingers came up with. :) **

**Anyway, on to the story….**

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan," Cullen's secretary smiled her greeting to them as they walked into the bright waiting room outside of his office.

"Hey Darlene," Booth said, ushering Brennan in with a hand on the small of her back.

"Go ahead and take a seat. His last meeting is running a bit over, he's still in there with them." Darlene continued to smile, gesturing to the small black leather loveseat against the opposite wall.

They sat simultaneously. Brennan looked out the corner of her eye at Booth. He was fidgeting, his hands smoothing over the creases in his shirt, moving up to adjust his tie- once, twice. On his third attempt, Brennan turned and met his gaze directly. She reached over and ran her hands up his ostentatious tie to the tight knot at his neck. She straightened it, hoping that in doing so, he would stop squirming. He shot her a quick smile, resting his hands in his lap. She had seen him nervous before when Cullen had requested to see him. He was his boss after all, and generally, people tended to tense up when meeting with their boss.

The door to Cullen's office opened and a petite red-headed woman walked out, smiling to Booth as she passed. He returned the smile and stood when he saw Cullen standing in the doorway.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, come on in," his deep voice permeated through the stifled silence of the waiting area.

Brennan stood and followed Cullen into his office, Booth trailing her. They sat down when Cullen had closed the door behind them. Out of the corner of her eye, Brennan caught Booth messing with his tie once again, and shook her head gently.

Cullen took his seat and flipped open a file on his desk. He perused a few pages as Brennan and Booth looked on in silence. Sighing deeply, he closed the folder again, and looked up, meeting Booth's inquisitive gaze.

"I read through your findings on the two couples from Virginia. Have you learned anything more? Cullen folded his hands together on top of the file.

"Yes sir, actually." Booth adjusted in his seat, crossing his legs. "We talked to the first couple's friend, Annabelle Reynolds, today. She told us that the Schwartz's had just gotten back from an anniversary trip. Their anniversary was Valentine's Day."

Brennan interjected quickly, "The DuPont's anniversary was also Valentine's Day."

Cullen looked between the two, seemingly taking in the information. He nodded slowly and looked back down at the file. "In going through the information we've collected, we've found some interesting parallels. I assume you know that the two couples lived only blocks from each other," he paused for them to nod. "I had someone pull up the crime stats for the area: murder, burglaries, missing persons, and we've found that the area has minimal criminal activity, save for three couples going missing. Each couple disappeared in February; one last year, the DuPont's, one the year before, the Schwartz's and another the year before." He handed the file he had been looking through to Booth.

Booth flipped the file open to see a picture of a young smiling black couple. "The Young's," Booth said, reading the case report. "Missing since February 12th, 2005. Never found."

He handed the file to Brennan, who took it eagerly flipping through the pages quickly.

"That's one couple each year," Booth said furrowing his brow. "This definitely means this is a serial killer."

Brennan looked up, "Are you sure? I mean, usually, don't serial killers murder the same type of people? So far, two couples have been Caucasian. This couple is African American."

Cullen nodded, "The evidence we have is substantial enough to warrant an investigation into a serial murder. You're right, though, they usually do tend to focus on only one group of people. However, the similarities between these couples extend beyond that of race." He leaned back in his chair. "Which brings me to the reason I called you in. The FBI has decided to send an undercover team posing as a married couple into the neighborhood. We hope to find the killer quickly before they strike again."

Booth sat up straight. "Sir, with all due respect, this is our case. You can't just pull us off and put another team on in the middle of this."

Brennan nodded quickly. "I concur with Booth. He and I know this case. Removing us and placing two other agents who haven't been involved with this investigation from the beginning would be counter-productive."

Cullen grinned at the squint. She was beginning to think like an agent; probably been around Booth too long. He'd never admit it, but he kind of liked her. She'd grown on him.

"I agree with you both. That's why we are sending in one of our best teams," he paused to see if they understood where he was going with this. He saw realization dawning on Booth's face, but the good doctor still seemed to be in the dark. "You."

Booth grinned and leaned back in his chair, his hand coming up to cover the wide grin that was enveloping his face.

"Us," Brennan asked, confused.

Cullen nodded. "Yes. You were right. It wouldn't be rational to take either of you off the investigation. Seeing as you know the case so well, and you are a good team, we decided that you two should be the ones to go undercover."

He stood before either of them could say anything else, and pushed a small white envelope across his desk towards them. Brennan leaned forward and took it, opening it slowly, her eyes growing wide at its contents. Tilting the envelope upside down, Booth watched as two small white gold bands fell onto her open palm, as well as a silver key. His smile grew larger as he saw Brennan swallow hard. Booth reached over and took the man's ring, sliding it onto his left ring finger, not wanting to admit how nice it felt.

"Your house is being set up as we speak. 412 East Alexandria Avenue. It's in the more historic section. The movers are moving all of the rented furniture in. All that's left is for you two to bring over some clothes." Cullen moved to the door, opening it wide, signaling that their meeting was over.

Booth stood, and waited for Brennan to walk before him. She had placed her ring and the key back in the envelope.

"Remember you two," Cullen remarked as they walked through the doorway. "You are a happily married couple."

Booth grinned at him, leading Brennan away from him.

Cullen chuckled loudly, not wanting to let them get away without a little goading. "Oh, and let me be the first to congratulate you two! I always knew you were a match." Shaking his head he watched as they walked out of sight, Booth shooting an agitated look over his shoulder at him. Cullen closed his door. As the door sealed behind him, he couldn't hold it in any longer, and his hearty laugh could be heard outside in the waiting room, and seemingly all the way to the elevators.

**Well? I'd love to know what you thought. Remember, the button is your friend! Push it. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

The diner was surprisingly busy for late afternoon. The hustle and bustle from the kitchen could be heard above the cacophony of conversation. The waitresses flitted from table to table like hummingbirds, taking orders and carrying large trays of food and drinks. Women sat and gossiped about different things or talked about their favorite soaps, while men sat and discussed sports and the like. Booth and Brennan sat huddled quietly together in a small booth opposed to their usual table which had already been occupied when they had arrived. A greasy cheeseburger sat next to a huge pile of French fries on Booth's plate; a small salad and breadstick covered Brennan's.

"So," Brennan said, spearing a forkful of lettuce. "This is where you bring your new wife?" She didn't smile, but her eyes held that sparkle that showed she was happy.

Booth popped a fry into his mouth. "Can't be my wife until you put the ring on." He looked at the white envelope that sat on the table next to her, hiding its contents from view.

Brennan followed his gaze down to the envelope that still held her wedding ring. 'No, the FBI's fake wedding ring, not hers' she told herself. She didn't know why, but she just felt odd about wearing it. She would, of course, when they went undercover, but she was still opposed to the idea.

"I'll put it on," she replied. "Later. Not yet." Ending the conversation, she took another bite of her salad.

"Have you thought of names for us?" Booth asked, taking a bite of his burger. A globule of ketchup squished out the back, plopping onto the plate below.

Brennan looked up, tilting her head to the side. "Names?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe you'd like to have a different name, like we did with Tony and Roxie," he explained.

Brennan pursed her lips. She hadn't thought about it. While it had been fun pretending to be a different person, she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep it up for very long. She'd never been the best actress, and had even fallen out of the Roxie persona a few times while they were undercover, thankfully not at any crucial moment. Knowing that this assignment would probably be longer and more complicated, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

"Hello, Earth to Bones…" Booth waved his hand in front of her face, his ring glinting in the light.

She blinked and smiled for an instant. "You know, I don't think I want to have different names. I don't know if I wouldn't slide up and call you Booth. Would that be a problem?"

Booth grinned. "It's slip up, Bones, and that's fine. However, we probably need to call each other by our first names. Not too many married couples call each other by their last names."

She chuckled, "No I suppose they don't." She looked him in his eyes, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Seeley…" His name came out almost as a whisper as it left her lips. She had been going for sarcastic, but suddenly the look he gave her as she said it, had killed that intention before it had even registered.

Booth's eyes darkened as he looked across the table at her. Setting his burger down, he leaned in slightly. "Temperance." His voice was deep and gruff.

Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze, neither one wanting to break the hold it had on them. Unblinking, the stare seemed to drag on, the noise of the diner drowned until it was just the two of them, here, in the moment.

"Do you two want any dessert," the waitress said, sidling up to the table. "We got some real good apple pie today."

Brennan broke the gaze, looking down at her half-eaten salad. Booth cleared his throat and looked up at the waiter, Angie. 'Figures' he thought to himself.

"No, not today. We've got places to be, actually." Booth forced a smile at the untimely interrupter.

Angie smiled and set the bill on the table. "You two have a nice evening then."

Booth leaned back as she walked away. Raising his hands up, he locked them behind his neck, stretching his back. "So…the Booth's." He smiled at her, hoping to lighten the mood.

She stared up at him, a curious look crossing her features.

"Or not," he back-pedaled. "I mean, I don't mind if you want to keep your last name or anything." His voice trailed off as she smiled at him.

"No, that's okay. The Booth's." She paused for a moment. "None of the victims kept their last names, so it seems more rational to follow suit than to separate us from the others."

"Sounds rational," Booth replied, a grin creeping up his face. They held the gaze a moment longer when finally Brennan broke away, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"I guess I should get home and get packed then." She stood, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the door.

Booth stood quickly, "I'll drive you home." His burger was nowhere near finished and he still had a mound of fries to eat.

Brennan shook her head, "No, it's okay. I can grab a cab back to the Jeffersonian. What time do you want to pick me up?"

Booth looked at his watch, 4:45. "6:00 okay? That will still give us time to get everything settled in the house before it gets too late."

Brennan nodded her acquiescence. "Sounds good, I'll see you then." She turned and left the diner, leaving Booth alone with his food. Looking down at his plate, he realized that he'd lost his appetite, and would gladly not eat if it meant she would have stayed with him.

**Reviews are gold!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys, you seriously rock my socks! I am so happy that so many people are enjoying this story. I'm really enjoying writing it. **

**As always, reviews are gold and I'd love to hear any comments and questions you have about this. **

**Kisses to all!!**

"You're what?" Angela asked, her voice high and squeaky.

Brennan shook her head. She didn't know what had possessed her to tell Angela that she and Booth were going undercover as a married couple. She could have just told her the raw facts, leaving out the specifics about the fake marriage.

"Going undercover, as a married couple," Brennan repeated, finally meeting Angela's gaze head on.

Angela grinned widely. "This is," she stammered. "Awesome."

"Well, I'm glad that I have your approval." Brennan's retort was more scathing than she had planned, but she really didn't have the time or inclination to listen to her best friend gush over the assignment. "I really need to get home and pack a few things before Booth picks me up. I only stopped by to pick up my car." She moved out of her office into the main lab.

Angela hurried after her. "Oh don't think you are escaping this so quickly. What are you packing? Can I help?"

Brennan stopped and turned to Angela. "Angela, I'm perfectly capable of packing a suitcase. It's not a big deal. I do know how to fold." She sighed. "You know, I'm not even sure why I told you. I knew you'd react excessively."

Angela smiled and touched Brennan's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "You told me, because I am your best friend."

Brennan nodded. She was.

"You also told me because subconsciously you want me to help you pack for your big live in date with that hunky partner of yours."

Brennan huffed. "Angela, you know I don't put much stock in psychology. I highly doubt I subconsciously wanted to do anything."

Angela shook her head. "No sweetie. Just because you don't like psychology doesn't mean it doesn't exist." She paused, her face stern. "You're not getting out of this, I'm helping you pack."

Brennan sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we need to go now. Booth is picking me up in less than an hour."

Angela squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "Alright, let's get going. This is so exciting!"

Brennan just smiled a crooked smile and shook her head. How did she seriously put up with this?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Whoah, sweetie, since when do you own these?" Angela held up a black push up bra and matching lace thong.

Brennan looked over at her, shaking her head for the hundredth time since arriving at her apartment. "Since I bought them, now put them back."

Angela shook her head. "Oh no, these are going in the bag. These are SO going in the bag." She tossed the matching set into the large duffel that was lying on Brennan's bed. Clothes of all different colors were scattered around it creating an almost mosaic halo.

Brennan made to grab the set out of the bag, but stopped herself at Angela's death glare. "Fine, just because they are in the bag, doesn't mean that they will get worn."

Angela smiled, picking up a blouse and rolling it so it didn't wrinkle. "Oh I'm not worried about that. As long as Booth gets to see them and gets his imagination flowing…or other things."

Brennan blushed. "Ange!"

Angela shrugged. "Sorry, but he's got the hots for you. Deal with it." She smiled over at Brennan and placed several more items into the bag.

Brennan sighed deeply, her breath coming out of her nose loudly. Turning she made her way into her bathroom and packed up her necessary toiletries: body wash, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste and razor. Feeling like she was forgetting something, she turned to her sink and grabbed her face wash. Satisfied with her packing, she returned to the bedroom and saw that Angela had finished packing her bag for her. She could only wonder what all was in there. Hearing the doorbell, she resigned herself to the fact that there wasn't time to go through and check, so she'd just have to deal with Angela's choices. Dropping her toiletry bag into her duffel, she picked it up and carried it to the living room, where Angela was talking to Booth.

"Hey Bones," he greeted. "You all ready?"

"Not quite yet. Give me a second." She grabbed a sweater from her coat closet and tossed it onto the bag, and grabbed her coat, pulling it on. She zipped up her bag, and hoisted it onto her shoulder. It was heavy. What the hell had Angela packed for her? It had to be her whole closet…maybe even some of Angela's closet.

"You want me to get that Bones?" Booth took a step towards her, his arm out to take the bag.

"No, I've got it," Brennan said through gritted teeth. "It's really not that heavy."

"Really," Booth laughed. "Because the vein popping out of your forehead seems to indicate otherwise."

Brennan nodded. "I've got it." She emphasized again. Turning to Angela she leaned in for a hug. "Thanks for your help. I'll be in contact with you to see how things are going at the lab."

Angela returned the hug. "We've got it under control. You just go and do your thing. Everything will be fine when you get back."

Brennan nodded and walked out into the hall. "Angela, be sure to lock up before you leave."

Angela held up Brennan's house key. "I got it. I'm going to clean up the mess that we made, and then I'll be out of here." They had already decided that Angela would pick up her mail everyday so it didn't cumulate too much.

"Okay, then I guess I'm ready to go," Brennan turned back to Booth. "Oh, one more thing," she reached into her pocket feeling for the item she was searching for. Smiling, she pulled it out; the wedding band. Not daring to look up at either of them, she quickly slipped it onto her left ring finger, amazed that it fit perfectly. Swallowing hard, she looked up at Booth. He was staring at her, his face lit up in the biggest grin she'd ever seen. Oh, he was having way too much fun with this.

Turning from him, she looked back at Angela, who wore a matching expression.

"Oh, will you two give it a rest," She huffed, holding up her hand. "Yes, I'm wearing a wedding band, don't overreact."

Pushing passed Booth, she headed down the hallway, waiting for him to follow. He caught up with her quickly, as she stabbed the elevator button. The doors opened and the two stepped into it, barely hearing Angela's brazen command: "Do everything I would do!"

**Do everything Angela would do…REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As a special valentines gift to all my readers, I present you with a long chapter. One that I think everyone has been waiting for…the beginning of undercover work! ****Yay**

**Hope you all have a happy and safe Valentine's Day. Tell your loved ones how much you appreciate them, and I wish you all great Booth/Brennan dreams tonight! **

**Love ****love**

They pulled up to the mailbox that marked 412 East Alexandria Avenue and their jaws dropped, literally.

"How the hell did the FBI get this place," Booth muttered, voicing Brennan's thoughts as well.

A large 3 story craftsman home stood stoic on the well manicured lawn. Its light cream color seemed to catch fire in the ever waning glow of sunset. A large porch flanked the front and left side, adding a sense of old time Southern charm to the historic home. Behind the house, Brennan could just make out the skeleton of a large oak tree, still barren from the winter months. Booth maneuvered the SUV into the small driveway and put it in park, grinning from ear to ear. Stepping out of the car, he slammed the door shut behind him. He opened the back door and grabbed his and Brennan's bags, hoisting them onto his shoulders.

A couple jogged by on the sidewalk, waving amiably to Booth. He smiled and waved back. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself the luxury of taking in the whole neighborhood. Large historic homes sat nestled behind the tree-lined street. Couples jogged down the sidewalk in tandem, others were being led by various dogs on leashes as they took their nightly stroll. A few mothers pushed strollers around, talking quietly with each other. Everyone seemed to smile and greet their neighbors. It was the picture of domesticity. It was beautiful.

He turned back around, looking for his partner, and his breath caught at the sight of her. She stood on the top of the porch leaning against the rail looking at the scene before her. The sunlight reflected against the highlights of her hair, and her eyes were bluer than he'd ever seen them.

'No,' he retracted his earlier proclamation. 'She was beautiful. The rest was just gravy.'

Feeling his gaze rest on her, she turned and smiled down at him. Holding up the silver key, dangling on a delicate finger, she called down to him, "Ready, Seeley?"

He grinned and hurried up the front steps. She turned and slid the key into the hole, turning the brass knob. The door opened to reveal a beautiful foyer with a large staircase directly in front of the door. The honey colored wood floor sparkled under the crystal chandelier, prisms bouncing against the yellow walls.

"Wow," Booth breathed, dropping their bags at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah," Brennan murmured, running her finger along the white stair rail.

They walked together into the small living room that sat right off the foyer. The light tan walls complimented the tan microfiber couch and oversized chair that sat in the room. An elegant wooded coffee table lay in between the furniture, creating a cozy entertaining nook. Moving through the room, they entered the dining room which had a 4 person table, and a large glass door that opened onto the side porch. The door let in the light from the sunset, casting an ethereal glow around the room. Following the opening on the opposite wall, they entered the large kitchen. The cabinets were a dark honey color, mimicking the floors throughout. The dark granite countertops sparkled and the stainless steel appliances gleamed in the bright light. Someone had definitely put some money into this kitchen.

"Bet you could make some serious mac and cheese in here, Bones," Booth chuckled.

"My kitchen is adequate enough to make that, Booth," she retorted. "However, this kitchen is amazing." She grinned over at him.

They hurried into the next room that was opened off of the kitchen. The den was the last room in the back of the house. They both grinned as they noticed the brick fireplace. The furniture the FBI had put in there looked so comfy and Booth's grin widened at the large television that hung above the mantle. There was a small bathroom off the side of the room.

Looking at each other, they both hurried back through the kitchen and dining room, running to beat the other to the base of the stairs. Grinning widely at the other, they both ran up the stairs, reminiscent of two children racing. At the top of the stairs, they looked into a bright white bathroom, with a claw foot tub and shower. Brennan smiled. She would definitely be using that tub. They made their way down the hall, seeing three large bedrooms that were barren except for a desk in two and a small loveseat in the other. No beds. Obviously, the FBI wasn't as worried about furnishing the upstairs as they were the bottom.

They turned and opened the door to the last room, obviously the master bedroom. A large 4 poster bed was positioned on the back wall, with matching night stands on each side. A huge walk in closet was on the wall beside it, and opposite that was a large picture window elegantly framed in a cut out wall with a small window seat under it. The view was directly onto the road in front, showing off the houses across the street that were coming alive with families eating dinner. Brennan walked over to the window and looked out, smiling at the picture perfect view. She turned back to Booth, her comment about the view dying on her lips as she saw the surprise that was hidden behind him, that neither had noticed when they entered the room. Her smile and locked gaze made Booth turn around and he smiled in response. Another large fireplace stood on the wall opposite the bed.

'This room was made for romance,' he thought to himself, grinning at the prospect.

Finally, Brennan moved and opened the door next to the bed, entering into the master bath. She nodded her approval at the oversized garden tub. Maybe she wouldn't be using the claw foot tub after all. This one had jets.

She moved back into the bedroom. Booth was sitting on the bed, looking at the fireplace in front of him. It would make for a very romantic setting, the large bed with a blazing fire in the fireplace. She could picture it in her mind; the glow of the room as it shown off the wood, the floors, bare skin. She stopped that train of thought before it departed the gutter station.

Moving to sit next to him, she smiled and bumped her shoulder against his, peering over at him. He smiled up at her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"This place is amazing," he shook his head in awe.

She nodded, not saying anything.

Sighing, he looked out the door. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

She looked down at the comforter below her, picking a lose string off of the burgundy material. It was so soft. "We could go downstairs," she started. "We need to talk about being undercover."

The bedroom was too uncomfortable, each of them so much lost in their own thoughts that she knew it would be better for both of them to discuss the case on neutral ground. Them, sitting on a soft comfy bed in one of the most romantic rooms she'd ever been in, so close together they were touching definitely did not spell out neutral ground.

"Come on," she stood up and walked to the door. He followed her down the stairs and into the den. They sat down on the couch and turned towards each other, each on opposite ends of the sofa.

"We should probably get our story straight," Brennan began.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking about that on my way over to pick you up. We need to decide what we are going to be doing for a living and the little details just in case anyone asks us."

"I'll be a teacher," Brennan said before he could finish.

"A teacher," Booth was surprised, chuckling at her. "Really, Bones?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice defensive. "I think, if I didn't work at the Jeffersonian, I would probably be somewhere teaching."

"What would you teach?" He smiled at her defensive tone.

At his expression, she softened. "Science, what else?"

"Of course. Okay, you're a science teacher." She could see the wheels turning in his head. He was spinning his story. "That would explain why you are home so much now. We had to move and you are currently looking for a job teaching science to," he paused. "High school? College?"

She thought for a moment. "Probably high school. There are more in the area."

"Okay, high school science."

"What are you going to be? You can't say you are in law enforcement. That would scare off the killer, if we meet them," Brennan pointed out.

"I'll just be retired Army." He shook his head. "I'll be looking for work."

"If we are both looking for work, how did we afford this house?" Brennan asked pointedly.

"Easy, we're rich. We both come from money," he laughed.

Brennan's look said she didn't believe it.

"Why not," he asked sobering under her expression. "We can be yuppies."

Brennan shook her head. It was easier explaining that then trying to worry about how they afforded so much. "I don't know what that means, but sure. We can be rich."

Booth grinned and nodded his head, a laugh bubbling up. He looked over at the clock on the cable box, 8:30. Looking back over at Brennan he smiled, he couldn't stop smiling. Seriously, work shouldn't be this much fun, but just the thought of being undercover, married to her, he couldn't stop grinning. Standing, he hurried into the kitchen, opening the door to the fridge. There wasn't much in there, a few sodas, some water and lunch meat. They would have to go shopping tomorrow. He grabbed two bottles of water and walked back in the den, tossing a bottle to Brennan who caught it effortlessly.

"How about we watch some TV," he suggested.

She nodded and stretched out on the couch, her shirt riding up her stomach slightly. Booth forced his gaze away, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. Finding something that looked mildly interesting, he sat down, wanting nothing more than for her to cuddle up next to him, but knowing that she wouldn't.

**Reviews are love, and Valentine's is all about love, so you must review. **


	8. Chapter 8

The house was almost silent; the only sound was that of her own breathing in the stillness of the room. Booth had already left; his grocery list full of goodies. She had stayed to take a shower and do some unpacking. Now, the dresser was full and she was beginning to get bored. Sitting on the edge of the couch, she tried to imagine what one did when they didn't have anywhere to be or anything to do. Of course she had things to do; she was, after all, on the job. Until Booth returned, there wasn't much she could do on her own. See, this is why she worked with bones. There was always something to find, some mystery to unlock. She was never bored.

Standing, she decided to re-read the case files they had hidden in the desk in the back bedroom. However the sound of the doorbell diverted her attention and she rushed downstairs. Thinking it must be Booth who had forgotten his key, she flung the door open.

However, it was not Booth that greeted her, but a pair of women holding assorted baked goods still steaming under their towels.

One woman was tall and lanky, her dull brown hair falling in soft waves down to her shoulders. Her dingy white t-shirt and worn in jeans covered in bright splotches of paint and crayon indicated she was either a mother or she worked with children. Given that it was 11 on a Thursday, Brennan was going to go with mother.

The other woman was short and plump; her round face pleasant and pink. Green eyes sparkled from behind heavy black framed glasses. White teeth stood in stark contrast to her bright mauve lips. Her short blonde hair was perfectly coifed, not a hair out of place. She was dressed smartly, a definite contrast to her friend.

"Can I help you?" Brennan asked, her gaze jumping between the two.

The short woman spoke first. "We're the welcome committee. We brought you some snacks to welcome you to the neighborhood." She held up the small pan she was holding. The plaid towel shifted and Brennan smelled something delicious. "I'm Georgia Morton, and this is Brianna Cobb."

Taking a step back, Brennan allowed them to enter the house, closing the door behind them. She led them to the kitchen and the two women 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the house. They placed their pans on the island and Brennan asked if they'd like to sit and chat for a while. She figured while she had guests the least she could do was try and see if they had known any of the victims. They nodded and followed her to the living room in the front of the house.

"You have a lovely house," the short woman, Georgia, spoke again, her hands spreading wide to encompass the whole house.

"Thank you," Brennan smiled. "We just moved in last night."

"Who's we?" Brianna asked, smoothing her hand over the soft microfiber of the couch.

"My p—husband and I." Brennan pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing slightly at her almost slip up.

The short woman smiled, "You're married. How long?"

Brennan thought for a moment. She and Booth hadn't talked about that. Cursing herself and her silence, she thought quickly. "This valentine's it will be a year." She hoped she was making the right choice. It seemed logical to have the same anniversary as the victims. She hoped Booth would agree.

"You're still newlyweds then, congratulations," Georgia said, her smile never wavering.

Brianna smiled slightly, the expression not reaching her eyes. Brennan noticed this but decided not to push the issue. "Are you two married?" She asked, trying to stay with the conversation.

Brianna nodded, "Four years in April. My husband Mike and I have a two year old. We live right up the road." She pointed her finger to the right.

Georgia's smiled faltered for a moment, then resumed. Brennan thought that maybe she hadn't seen it at all.

"I'm not married," she said. "My career is too important to me, and I just haven't found the time."

Brennan nodded, "What do you do?"

"I'm a veterinarian," she replied, nodding her head, her blonde hair swishing back and forth.

Brennan immediately remembered. Of course, Georgia Morton; the veterinarian that had called Annabelle Reynolds when the Schwartz's didn't pick up their dog. She quickly made a mental note to follow up with her.

"Sounds like a rewarding job." Brennan replied. She turned to the front door when she heard a noise outside. A few seconds later, the door opened and Booth walked in, his eyes resting on the two women sitting on the couch. She stood and was about to introduce their company when he walked over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

**Reviews are my air! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeesh****, sorry so much for the long time in between updates. Real life got terribly busy. I had 2 huge midterms and a huge project at work come up. The story kind of went on the back burner, but here is the newest chapter, up for your reading pleasure. I even made it a little longer to try and make up for being such a bad author. **

**As always, reviews feed the soul and if the soul starves…so does the author. **

The kiss was quick and light, their lips had barely touched when he leaned back. His eyes sparkled with mirth as he took in what must have been a fleeting look of panic that had crossed her face. He looked over to the two visitors and smiled broadly, flashing his bright white teeth at them.

"Hi, I'm Temperance's husband," he extended his hand to them, shaking each of theirs. "Seeley Booth."

The visitors introduced themselves as well.

"We just thought we'd bring over some snacks to welcome you to the neighborhood," Georgia said as she moved towards the door. "We'll be on our way though. You two have things to do and we'd hate to keep you from them."

Booth followed them to the door. "It was nice meeting you both. Thank you for the welcome."

Brennan moved next to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Georgia and Brianna crossed the porch and walked down the driveway. They paused and turned back, waving. Booth and Brennan smiled and raised their hands, waving back. After their visitors were out of sight, Booth closed the door and turned to Brennan.

"Well that was just a little too Wisteria Lane to me," he chuckled and bent, picking up the few bags of groceries that he had dumped by the front door when he had arrived home.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, her brows knitting together as she shook her head.

Booth smirked. "Seriously Bones, it's a good thing we have a TV here. You are going to learn some pop culture, I swear."

Brennan shrugged. "Whatever you say." She bent and helped carry the few grocery bags to the kitchen. "You realize who that was here, don't you?"

At Booth's confused look, Brennan elaborated. "Georgia Morton. The veterinarian that told Annabelle Reynolds that the Schwartz's never picked up their dog."

"I knew the name sounded familiar." Booth placed a bag of frozen peas in the freezer. "Did you find out where she lives?"

Brennan smiled and tossed a bag salad in the fridge. "No, but that shouldn't be too hard for an FBI agent, should it?"

A few minutes later, Booth had the address. The groceries were all put away, and Booth was already sneaking a peek under the towel of one of the pans that the women had brought. At Brennan's look, he dropped the towel back over the food, and let go. They had decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood, getting to know their surroundings. If they happened to pass Georgia's house in their meanderings, then so be it.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Booth slipped his hand into Brennan's. She looked over at him, a bemused look on her face.

"Keeping up the charade," she goaded and graced him with a small smile.

"Hey, you never know who could be looking out the windows." He chuckled and squeezed her hand gently. "We are supposed to be a happily married couple."

Brennan laughed, "That we are."

They passed by the houses that lined the street, each home distinctive, yet similar to each other. They were all older homes, built in the early 1900's. Large porches flanked the fronts of each, and large windows looked down from the upper levels. They turned and walked around the block, until they reached Georgia's street. The homes here were smaller, one level homes. They still were older homes, just Lilliputian versions. They walked up the sidewalk, edging closer to Georgia Morton's home.

Brennan didn't know what she had expected, but what they saw was nothing spectacular. The home was small and well kept. Its sage green color contrasted with the white trim. The small porch had a white rocker and table. She must sit out there in the evenings and watch her neighborhood come to life or go to sleep. The white picket fence surrounding the property shielded the well manicured lawn. She definitely took care of her home. It was meticulous. Then again, she had seemed the same. There wasn't a car in the drive, so Booth and Brennan continued back around the block to their home.

Not knowing what else to do, they went back inside, and to the case files to see if there was anything that had been missed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning, Booth and Brennan decided to take another stroll through the neighborhood. The morning light gleamed against the dewy grass. It was crisp and cool, but it was the first morning in many months that there wasn't ice on the rooftops and ground. The sun warmed the grass in each yard, the dew dripping down the slick blades. Most houses were quiet, their inhabitants off to work and school. A few still bustled with unhurried activities, mostly older couples sitting on their porch drinking their coffee or stay at home parents urging their wide-eyed toddlers down for their morning naps.

They walked the same path they had taken the day before, nodding at the neighbors they encountered along the way. They turned the corner and ambled onto Georgia's street. A large white can sat in her driveway staring at Booth and Brennan. As they drew closer, they saw a crude sketch of animals on the side. A small kitten with large eyes stood beside an undeterminable species of dog. In the sketch, small rodents lay beside the main cat and dog, and birds flew above them. Large green letters beside it read "Georgia's on the Go Veterinary Services." Under the company name, the slogan glared out in red lettering: "When your pet's in need- keep Georgia on your mind!"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other, amusement dancing between them. They slowed as they neared her home, hoping to catch her out and about. Not seeing any lights on inside, or signs of movement, they reluctantly continued pass. The followed the sidewalk around the corner, turning back onto their street.

"Temperance," a voice called out from across the street. Brennan turned her head looking for the source of the voice. Brianna Cobb waved from her front lawn, a small brown haired toddler on the ground between her feet.

Brennan raised her hand and waved back. Pulling Booth with her, she crossed the street towards Brianna's home.

"Good morning, Brianna," she said when they were close enough to talk. She smiled over the waist high fence.

Brianna bent down and picked up the little boy who squirmed in her grasp reaching down for the small trucks that were still lying on the ground.

"You guys out enjoying the perfect morning," Brianna smiled as she fought with the child, keeping him in her arms.

Brennan nodded. The little boy looked up at her, his bright green eyes peeking out from behind dark lashes. He smiled and wriggled against the confines of his mother's firm hold. She laughed and reached up, tickling him on his sides. He giggled and threw himself back, trying to trap her hand in the process. Brennan watched the interaction with open curiosity. The boy obviously didn't want to stay in his mother's arms, yet he didn't protest, but instead enjoyed being held and tickled.

Brianna looked back up at Brennan and Booth, her grin full-fledged and true. "Would you two like to come in for some coffee? It's about time Aiden get's his morning nap."

The little boy looked up at his mother, his face contorting as a cry bubbled out of him. Brianna's eyes went wide in amusement.

"Uh oh, looks like I said the N word…"

Brennan and Booth smiled and followed her into the house, stepping over the toys that littered the front yard. Coffee would definitely be a good thing. The morning hadn't been as cold as the previous mornings, but it definitely had seeped into their bones. The warmth would be welcome.

**Review please!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has emailed and pmed me asking when this was going to be updated. This is dedicated to you! I hope it doesn't take this long to get the next chapter up. Real life is going crazy right now. My hubster and I are looking into buying a home, work has been super stressful, and school…well its going crazy!  
Anyway, thank you all so much! I hope you are still sticking with this. It's going to be a bumpy ride for our two favorites !**

**Unbeta-ed so please forgive any mistakes.  
-Mana**

The room was scattered with toys: a rocking horse, a child's play tool box, a little table and chair with crayons spread atop. It was, in a word, chaos. They were settled on a comfy little sofa, piled high with pillows. The décor in the room was casual chic, light blue walls with white trim, minimal clutter. The walls were adorned with black and white photographs of Brianna in a wedding gown, Brianna and a dark haired man smiling at each other, and a baby, obviously Aiden, in several different poses and locales.

It was obviously a well lived in home.

Brianna entered the room with 2 mugs of coffee. Handing them to Booth and Brennan, she bent down and scooped Aiden up from the floor. He had been intently playing with a Magna Doodle, and immediately began to cry.

"I'm sorry, if you'll just give me a few minutes to put him down," she whispered over the rising din of cries.

Brennan nodded and Booth just raised his brows in approval. While she was gone, Brennan took the opportunity to look around the room, surveying the property. She was in the middle of looking at a selection on baby photographs on the mantel when she heard Booth sigh softly. Turning, she watched as he rolled his neck, reaching up behind him to massage the sore muscles. They'd slept in the den again; both scared to acknowledge the large bed that had still yet to be unmade. However, it was getting ridiculous. Neither of them were going to be able to continue working if they weren't getting adequate rest. Something was going to need to change.

"Sorry it took so long, he's a bear to get down for his nap," Brianna said as she appeared in the room. "I swear, I'd love to have a nap every day."

Brennan walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Booth.

"I gotta say," Brianna continued. "It's really nice to have adult time. Usually once Mike leaves for work in the morning, all that goes on around here is Dora, Diego and Pooh." She laughed.

Brennan frowned, "Who?"

Brianna looked taken aback for a moment. "I'm sorry, you can tell I'm a mom. I forget that people don't know what I'm talking about sometimes. Dora the Explorer and Diego are kid's TV shows. Pooh is another show and books. Aiden loves all three." Brianna pointed to his toys, in particular a stuffed yellow bear and odd looking plush toy of a girl with pink backpack.

"Oh," Brennan replied.

An awkward silence crept into the room like a cat through fog. Breaking the silence, Booth spoke up.

"So, Brianna, what do you usually do when Aiden is sleeping?" He took a sip of his coffee, which was completely too strong.

"Usually I clean up a little bit. Sometimes, on good days, I'm able to get a bit of my art done." She smiled, running a hand through her hair.

Brennan perked up a bit. "You're an artist? My best friend is an artist."

Brianna smiled. "Yeah, I paint, and I also work with acrylics, make a bit of pottery." She stood. "You want to see?" She gestured over her shoulder to a small room in the back.

Brennan stood, setting her coffee down on the table. "Sure," she smiled.

Booth followed the two into a small room at the back of the house. The walls were a bright cheery yellow, and a black desk stood at one end of the room. A large easel was placed near the window, and canvases were scattered around the baseboards. A small work table was covered in clay smudges, and a potter's wheel sat beside it.

Brianna looked around for a moment, then bent and picked up a small canvas. She handed it to Brennan who took it.

The piece was of a large oak tree in the middle of a field, a storm brewing in the distance. The grass and leaves were so green, and the brewing storm looked as if it was about to pop off the canvas. Brennan had never seen colors this vivid.

"The colors on this are amazing," Booth said, looking over Brennan's shoulder.

"Thanks," Brianna pushed her hair behind her ears. "It's a special kind of acrylic. You can't get it at stores, you have to order it specially, but it's definitely worth it."

Brennan nodded, "It is definitely gorgeous. This is a beautiful piece. You definitely have a gift for realism."

Brianna smiled, white teeth peeking out from behind her lips. "Thanks. Not many people get to see my stuff anymore. I don't have a lot of time to do it anymore, with Aiden. I was preparing for a show when I found out I was pregnant, but had to stop because of the fumes." She shrugged.

Brennan knitted her brows for a moment weighing whether to pursue her thought or not. She decided to go ahead. "And you're okay with that? Giving up everything for a family?"

Brianna looked shocked for a moment and Booth bumped into her in annoyance.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I miss doing my art, but I wouldn't give Aiden up for the world. I love being a mother, even though I always told myself I didn't want children. It was a shock when we found out we were pregnant, but there isn't a day I regret having him. He's my everything." She gestured around her. "These, these are just things, a hobby. Aiden is my life."

Brennan considered this for a moment then nodded. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Brianna smiled, "its okay. I probably came off disappointed. I don't get a lot of adult interaction really, so it's kind of hard getting my thoughts across the way I want them to. I'm home all day every day."

Booth took this opportunity to butt in. "Actually, I had a question about that," he paused. "Have you seen anything weird going on around here?"

Brianna looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Booth continued, "Well, we talked to another neighbor the other day, Annabelle Reynolds, and she mentioned that a few couples have gone missing around here."

"Oh, yeah," Brianna shrugged. "I heard about that. Annabelle's friend Tricia and her husband just up and vanished. I haven't heard of any others, I don't think. Why do you ask?"

Brennan shook her head. "It's just odd, that's all. Apparently every year around this time, a couple goes missing. We've talked to a couple other people, and it seems that the last 3 years or so it's been happening."

Brianna looked down at her hands, picking at the skin around her nail. "Yeah, I don't know anything about that."

Brennan and Booth looked at her. She didn't meet their eyes, and her body language was screaming that she knew something that she wasn't letting on.

Brianna looked up at them. "I hate to seem like I'm rushing you out, but I need to get some cleaning done before Aiden wakes up." She brushed passed them and they followed her to the door.

They had barely made it out onto the porch before the door slammed behind them.

**Ooohhh…. Still wanting more? Leave a review and help me get these updates up more often!**


End file.
